1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and an electric power conversion device.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, JP-A-7-311552 has disclosed an inner wiring structure of a semiconductor device, and JP-A-8-140363 has disclosed a wiring structure of connecting an electrolytic capacitor with the semiconductor device in an electric power conversion device. These technologies have disclosed the formation of a multilayer structure with an objective that, in the semiconductor device inner-wiring and the wiring of connecting the electrolytic capacitor with the semiconductor device in the electric power conversion device, the direction of an electric current flowing in a positive-polarity side wiring and that of an electric current flowing in a negative-polarity side wiring becomes opposite to each other. Here, an object of the above-described formation is to decrease inductances that become the causes of an increase in the loss at the time of a switching and of an occurrence of a voltage exceeding an element withstand voltage.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a semiconductor device and an electric power conversion device that make it possible to reduce the inductances.
The above-described prior arts reduce the inductances individually in the semiconductor device inner-wiring and the wiring of connecting the electrolytic capacitor with the semiconductor device in the electric power conversion device, the inductances becoming the causes of the increase in the loss at the time of the switching and of the occurrence of the voltage exceeding the element withstand voltage. In the above-described prior arts, no consideration has been given to the reduction of the inductances as a whole including inductances that occur in the wiring of connecting the electrolytic capacitor with the semiconductor device and a connection portion of a direct current terminal of the semiconductor device.
According to one point of view of the present invention, the present invention is characterized by the following semiconductor device or an electric power conversion device using the semiconductor device: An insulator is sandwiched between at least a portion of a positive-polarity side conductor and at least a portion of a negative-polarity side conductor that bridge-connect semiconductor switches in the semiconductor device, thereby multilayering the portions. Then, positive-polarity direct current terminals and negative-polarity direct current terminals, the numbers of which are at least 2 each, are provided in such a manner as to form pairs with the positive-polarity side conductor and the negative-polarity side conductor, the positive-polarity direct current terminals and the negative-polarity direct current terminals being provided on one side of an upper plane of a case of the semiconductor device.
In the present specification, a housing of the semiconductor device has at least the case and a baseboard. Also, there are some cases where the positive-polarity direct current terminals and the negative-polarity direct current terminals are simply referred to as direct current terminals. Also, there are some cases where, when 2 positive-polarity direct current terminals or 2 negative-polarity direct current terminals form a pair, they are referred to as a direct current terminal pair, respectively.
In the present invention a semiconductor device and an electric power conversion which can reduce the inductances are provided.
The following description makes even clearer the above-described characteristics and the other characteristics of the present invention.